Honward
by ElizaBell3
Summary: Honward's parents were murdered by someone, but his Uncle Bature, a death scythe kishin, saved him. Honward is raised to be a kishin, killing innocent souls for his Uncle's sake. What happens when they encounter students from the academy?
1. Honward

_Honward Chapter 1_

_Introduction_

Screams.

Blood.

It is all so familiar to me. I still have nightmares. Each and every night. They were murdered by someone, and it is my destiny to find out who- and why. All I remember of that fateful night is that eerie dark red color, stained across the family room's white carpet and floral wallpaper.

Uncle Bature, commonly called Mr. Bature, saved me from the evil killer. He says he was staying with my parents at the time. He went to bed, and then suddenly he heard my mother's screams. He came out to see the matter, then when he saw my parent's corpses, and got his pistol from the cabinet. He cautiously went into my nursery and locked the door. He saved me, but I don't believe a word he says.

Uncle Bature is a death scythe, thanks to his deceased partner, Itera. Sadly, she perished due to a disease I have never heard of before, which I don't believe either. He made me his miester, but it is so much more than that. He's also a Kishin. He makes me kill people for him to eat. He makes me kill people-innocent people, with _families_. I could never do that after my own family was killed. When I question his ways, he threatens me with cold-blooded death, so I must-must murder.

…

"Hon! Come here!" Uncle Bature interrupts my thoughts.

I yell from my bed, "Yes Uncle! Coming!"

I climb out of the large, clean bed, putting the slick silk sheets back in place. I dress formally as always, satin tie, silk-lined dress coat, black dress pants, white cotton polo shirt, and shiny black shoes. I tighten my tie and proceed down the stairs.

"It took you long enough, Honward! Never mind that, mutt! I have important news to tell you!" The man says, leaning back in the green wooden dining-room chair, scratching his gray whiskers on his shaved face.

I expected him to hit me as he usually did when I was late for meals or meetings, but I guess this is too important to waste time for that.

"We are moving to Japan! I hear there are a lot of souls running 'bout!"

"But Uncle! Japan is home of the DWMA! They hunt Kishins like you!" I exclaim.

"Don't worry! I'll just slaughter the lot of 'em!" Uncle laughs, chewing on his burning cigar.

"But, sir, Lord Death runs the school! We wouldn't stand a chance!" I continue.

"Son, remind me, who am I?" Uncle Bature wonders.

"The man who saved my soul from impending doom, that's who. I owe you my life," I mumble glumly, putting my right hand on my left shoulder.

"Yes, and if I want to move to Japan, no matter the risk, you must follow, correct?" He asks, enjoying me say the words.

"Correct."

"Well then, pack up, lad! We leave tomorrow!"

"What about the estate and furniture?" I ask in full seriousness.

"Forget 'bout it, son! Nuttin' here matters anymore, aye?" He chuckles, causing him to choke on cigar smoke and fall back in his chair.

I help him up and climb the stairs back to my bedroom. I can't help but to take one last look around before I pack.

The three suitcases are full to capacity with my valuables and clothes. I report to Uncle, and he whines, "That's too much, Hon, empty it, burn it, and get rid of it! Do you know how much air fare costs from U.K. to Japan?"

"No, but I'm sure you are going to tell me…" I whisper under my breath.

Bature ignores and answers himself, "A lot, son, a lot! One suit case for you!"

With out complaint, I obey and unpack everything. What should I keep? I guess I could dispose some of this unnecessary underwear; I would not be wetting myself anytime soon. I assume I could purchase clothing there, so no need for twenty pairs of the clothing I am wearing now. I must pack money, that's a necessity.

What shall I do with my valuables: that music box my grandfather made and gave to me the day before he perished, my mother's lyre she used to make me fall asleep when I was young, and my small stuffed rabbit that I used to be attached to when I was a baby. The music box is wooden, engraved with our family crest- red flames surrounding a shield with a phoenix on it, and on top of that shield was a golden crown. The crest has been in my family for generations. My mother's lyre is perfectly tuned, golden strings on a red wood base, on the back; there again is the family crest. That small stuffed rabbit was my favorite toy, so it is no longer that soft velvet or a bright purple. It has tears and loss of hair, but I love it still. I put them in the suit case, nestling them in between clothes so they don't damage. I close the suitcase and pick it up.

I can almost bet that Uncle has stuffed his bag with that stupid tobacco he likes. He even tried to get me 'in' on it, but I despise that horrid odor. I doubt they would let him on the plane. I can smell it from my room.

"Uncle Bature! I have sought out my items for travel. Can I assist you in any way?" I holler, still standing in my doorway, holding the gray travel case.

"I'll be fine, son!" He answers.

"That is unlikely…" I moan and plop down on the perfectly spread bed, letting out a deep sigh. Why did Uncle want to get to Japan so quickly? Does he have a death wish? If I was in charge, I would never allow it. Of course, though, that will never happen. What if the DWMA people catch us? I am confused of what to think. They could be friendly… what am I saying? They'll kill Uncle, meaning he will bring me down with him. Those students would kill me also; I _am_ helping a Kishin, right?

"Why are you laying around, mutt? We have things to do!" Uncle Bature yells. I jerk and sit up, dazed. Was I asleep just now?

"Sorry, sir!" I apologize, standing up and brushing myself off. Uncle still looks angry.

"I'm gettin' tired of your crap, Honward! You need to act your age! You are too immature! Naps! Really, you wanted to catch a nap?" He booms, shocking me.

"Uncle, really! I'm sorry!" I continue, but it doesn't help, "I'm only twelve!"

"That's it, you get punishment!"

"No! Please!" I scream as he grabs my throat. I can't breathe, so I cough. Suddenly I can breathe, and I suck in a load of air. The man looks down on me, red eyes glaring.

"You worthless fool- no dinner for you!" Uncle roars, slamming and locking my door. My eyes are puffy and red, wet from tears. I hate when he gets like that. I was only sleeping, wasn't I?

I look down to see my mother's beautiful lyre, broken, shattered across the floor. What has he done? I can't help but cry.

**This is just the pilot episode, and I want to say: I will not update until at least 2 people review. This is my blog: www. .com **

Thanks and try reading my other soul eater fan fictions. I like using large words, so here is a little glossary type thing:

Eerie: strange and frightening

Satin: a glossy fabric

Whiskers: the hair stubs left after shaving, in this case, Uncle Bature's whiskers are on his face

Impending: about to happen

Estate: landed property, home and land

Lyre: a Greek musical instrument

Mutt: a dog, a mix of breeds

Jerk: to move suddenly


	2. Slingshot?

**Hello All! I am sorry for not updating lately, I've been busy…. Hehehehehe…. I have three projects going on right now. Well, If you read Hikari and Aki Chapter what-the-heck (I've lost count, but it is the newest one) you can predict what is going to happen in this, and if you read this before, you can predict what is going to happen in that story (but in Hikari's POV). I'm sorry if you don't like this modification, but really it wouldn't matter if they were replaced with Maka and Soul, etc. (Hikari said it would be, quote, SO COOL!) I've been watching more anime, started several more series, and will try to write more fan fictions on some more stuff like Maximum Ride and other anime (I have watched sixteen different anime, I am sure to think of SOMETHING! {That is Full Metal Alchemist and Full Metal Brotherhood as the same anime, even though I like totally LOVE Full Metal Alchemist better then Brotherhood…}) Okay, sorry, please enjoy.**

I've been on this plane for hours. Uncle is beside me, snoring like a goat; and yet he complains when I sleep peacefully. I couldn't fall asleep even if I wanted to, those DWMA people are sort-of scaring me.

"Snack, sir?" a woman, a flight attendant, with kind eyes and a weary smile asks. She holds a tray with pretzels, crackers, and small water bottles. They look delicious to my hungry mind, but they must cost extra…

"No thank-you," I say coolly, but my stomach protests in growls. She sighs and continues on her way.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````Off of the plane ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"Hey, sonny!" Uncle calls as he picks up his luggage from the carousal,

"Yes, Uncle?" I wonder, picking up my own cargo.

"Whatcha do when I was asleep?"

"Sit silently, of course, sir!"

"You know you could've gotten a snack or something?" He chuckles. God, how I despise that numbskull of an Uncle!

"Come on, mutt! We mustn't be late!" Uncle tugs on my hands, pulling me forward.

"Uncle! Look, there are two children in uniform! Could they be from the Death Weapon Miester Academy?" I argue, pointing at a red-haired boy and a black-haired girl with my free hand.

"Easiest meal I've ever seen! I've been starving the whole flight! Let's get a run for our money!" Uncle urges, the Kishin getting the best of him, covering up his common sense.

I have never been able to stop his rampage when he is hungry. Suddenly the girl whispers in the boy's ear and they glance at us, and soon the pair comes up to confront us, but by the time they do, Uncle has strayed away from me, more interested in the gift shop.

"There is no way he's a Kishin!" The boy exclaims, still in whisper, but now I can hear him.

"It's not _him_, but his chaperone!" the other explains.

These DWMA students are more comical then I thought, I find them rather amusing, really.

"Yes?" I ask, glaring at them with my creeper eyes, causing them to wince, "Aren't you from the Academy?"

"Indeed, actually," The girl stutters, "Is your friend there…a Kishin?" She glances at Uncle Bature, and whispers the last word.

I didn't really didn't know how to reply even though I had expected it.

"Yes, in fact he is, also he is a death scythe, too." I say slyly, letting the words slip right out of my mouth, as if I planned this.

"Come with us," the black-haired student whispers, taking my arm.

"Excuse me, miss! I have a…" I protest, but the boy cuts me off, "Just Shut Up!" I fall silent, like a puppy being dragged by its mother, the words burning my lungs. Uncle only said that when he was serious, so these people must be. They drag me over to a secret hallway, where we have a 'friendly' conversation.

"Who exactly is that man? Father, brother, what?" The girl asks quickly, "Oh, by the way, I'm Hikari, and that there is Aki, who might you be?"

"Pleasure to meet you dear, I'm Honward McKennal, we're moving to Japan from the U.K. That man there is supposedly my Uncle." That comment about Hikari caused a slight growl from Aki. What a nincompoop.

"Okay, Howard," Hikari started to say, but "I hate it when people call me Howard! It is _Honward_!" I exclaim, causing a small snicker from the boy.

"Oh, sorry. Honward, you have a strange name," Hikari says sincerely.

"And you don't?" I pointed out. That small comment made her deflate, and I felt almost bad about it.

"Okay, what she is trying to say is that it would be best if you came with us, to the DWMA, to tell Lord Death of your situation."

"Lord Death? What about Uncle? He'd punish me if I left," I state simply.

"Well, Lord Death is the founder of the DWMA; your 'Uncle' will be reported and would be a wanted Kishin. Would that be okay?" Hikari explains.

I think it over for a moment, and quickly agree, "I've grown no emotional attachment to my Uncle whatsoever, and so I don't see why not. He has done no good for me. He killed my parents."

"Deep…" Aki comments.

Hikari starts pushing us forward, out the door. I take my luggage along with me.

"Don't you have baggage?" I wonder, and Hikari smirks.

"No, in fact we came here on a mission, but we found you, so…"

I step into the cab after putting my luggage in the rear of the car.

We arrive at a perfectly symmetrical academy. How beautiful!

"Follow me!" Hikari leads the way up the many, many stairs and down a hallway. We arrive in a strange looking room with funky clouds floating around, a mirror, and a strange walkway. Most importantly, there was Lord Death, a black figure with a skull mask. He seemed a little peppy to be a Lord of Death.

"Hello there! Who are you?" He asks me, sticking up a large blocky hand and waves. How odd.

"He was captive by a Kishin, and we thought to bring him here. He's a miester for sure, but we don't know if he is a weapon," Hikari tells him.

"Well, let's see!" Lord Death exclaims, hitting me in the back of the head really hard. A faint blue light illuminates from my body. Suddenly I turn into a…

"SLINGSHOT!" Aki bursts out laughing, starting to roll on the floor. Hikari stares at me in wonder.

"It'll be difficult to find you a good miester, and you are quite a good weapon, you know. A slingshot is an accurate long distance weapon that is hard to master…" the masked figure reinsures me.

"I'll do it! I'll learn how to use him!" a voice says, and they all turn to see who had volunteered. I can't move in my current form.

"Oh, hello, Blake! When did you get here?"

"I'm serious. I'll learn!" He continues, and walks up to me. He is wearing proper clothing, what a relief, a grey suit. Blake picks me up and pulls my string back, and suddenly releases me. "What does he fire? Stones, bullets, blades?"

"That would be up to the two of you."

**Okay. That's it. I write down my story on sheets of paper that are folded and put into my pocket (literally 'Pocket Fiction') I could NOT FIND the third sheet of this chapter so I did what any writer would do: Wing it. I've been writing a story other than a fan fiction that is about 16 pages at the moment. Don't kill me! I've also been watching: Hetalia (so funny!), Darker than Black, Angel Beats, and Girls Bravo. I never have thought of watching Girls Bravo because of the strange title (thus never judge a book by its cover…) but it is reasonably a good way to spend free time on your computer. I like Angel Beats, and I can't wait for season 2. Okay, now on to typing up the Hikari and Aki chapter… (Being an author on Fan Fiction can be stressful, even for 50-70 words per minute…). This chapter is 1,370 words. PEACE OUT!**


End file.
